EWW: We Wish You A Merry Walrus
*This exists. +1 *As if calling it the Holiday Party wasn't politically enough already, now they have to make their own Christmas replacement. Whoop dee doo! +1 *CGI Yarr with stop-motion Rockhopper. +1 *Rockhopper says he pirated the episode off the internet. Isn't he supposed to be a friendly pirate? Then again, who really cares about pirating anyway. +1 *Discount Christmas. +1 *Also, discount Christmas song. +1 *All the penguins have noodle arms! +1 *Wait, if Herbert has a submarine, why is he just spying on Club Penguin where he can still hear the noise, instead of going away to find some tropical island somewhere? +1 *Roofhowse's decorating skills. +1 *"Happy Merry Walrus!" +1 *"If anyone else fit in the Merry Walrus costume, I'd fire you." And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the birth of an overused cliche. +1 *There's an ancient prophecy that a stranger would save Merry Walrus, but nobody even knew Merry Walrus existed until this year. Plot holes! +1 *"And not to be overly dramatic, I also had a dream about waffles!" +1 *Because the universe decided Roofhowse can't own anything besides his own clothes, fire is a dipping sauce to Roofhowse. +1 *At first I was going to question why they built a stage for their play when the Stage already exists, but then I realize it was the Mall during this party. I'm impressed. +0 *Fart jokes. +1 *Apparently, a puffle flying around means Merry Walrus needs help. +1 *Migrator ex machina. +1 *Somehow making a place called "Merry Walrus Island" seem dangerous and scary. +1 *Blizzard screaming like a girl and jumping into Lorna's arms. +1 *"But on the plus side, we got fun hats!" +1 *Jangrah puts on a fake beard. She must be related to Rockhopper's emotions! +1 *I hope Rockhopper has good insurance, or else he's gonna sue the crap out of Roofhowse. +1 *"And like I said, she fit like a glove!" Thinking an idea won't work and taking credit for it once it does cliche. +1 *That parrot. +1 *"Wow, this looks just like the set from my play!" "Yeah, except good!" Buuuurn! -1 *How does Rockhopper know who Herbert is? He's not an EPF agent, and he's never been around during Herbert's attacks. Then again, pretty much everybody knows who he is so who knows. +1 *Herbert somehow doesn't know how to skip the intro on his own device. +1 *...and Sydmull does, even though he's never seen it before. +1 *Herbert's video game. -1 *Rockhopper and Roofhowse almost die, but they obviously won't because this is Club Penguin we're talking about. +1 *"Oh great and wonderous Merry Walrus" +1 *Old art style Cadence on the record! -1 *Cadence's existence proves that we're getting ready for another crappy song. +1 *These guys have REALLY terrible voices. +1 *Herbert's icicle tusks conveniently land on both of Cadence's records. +1 *And now we get to hear the crappy song that Herbert spared us from. *sigh* +1 *"There's a lesson to be learned there... BUT LESSONS ARE FOR SCURVY DOGS!" -1 *"Merry Walrus to all, and to all a good flight!" +1 Sin Tally: 30 Sentence: BONUS ROUND *We wish you a very Merry Walrus +1 *We wish you a very Merry Walrus +3 *We wish you a very Merry Walrus +9 *We wish you a very Merry Walrus +27 *We wish you a very Merry Walrus +81 *And those penguins will have a Merry Walrus surprise they won't soon forget! +243 *Happy Merry Walrus! +729 *If anyone else fit in the Merry Walrus costume, I'd fire you +2,187 *I'm directing the Merry Walrus play +6,561 *There's an ancient Club Penguin prophecy that a mysterious stranger would one day save Merry Walrus +19,683 *The Merry Walrus lives in a palace constructed of snow, ice, and quality plumbing materials +59,049 *Once a year, the Merry Walrus climbs aboard his sleigh +177,147 *Where the Merry Walrus himself kicks off the party +531,441 *Merry Walrus +1,594,323 *Merry Walrus! +4,782,969 *The Merry Walrus needs our help! +14,348,907 *We be headin' to Merry Walrus Island +43,046,721 *It's the Merry Walrus! +129,140,163 *Happy Merry Walrus! +387,420,489 *Merry Walrus! It's my name, and my catchphrase! +1,937,102,445 *Oh great and wonderous Merry Walrus, we must stop Herbert! +1 *Alright penguins, who's ready for the Merry Walrus? +3 *I spent two weeks making the Merry Walrus' beautiful 8-layer cake +9 *Time to close the circle with the final present, and give everyone a happy Merry Walrus! +27 *Nobody is going to stand in the way of my Merry Walrus! +81 *Oh, Merry Walrus, hello +243 *You saved Merry Walrus! +729 *Merry Walrus to all, and to all a good flight! +2,187 Sin Tally: 2,402,010,312 Sentence: W